Disclosed herein is a method for managing media trays in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
To ensure that an image production device knows the size, type/weight, and color of media loaded in an adjustable tray, a user is requested to confirm the media information every time a tray is closed. This process gives the image production device the information it requires to make system adjustments for specific media criteria. However, the process also requires that a user make this confirmation every time a tray is closed regardless of whether additional media has been loaded, such as during a paper jam scenario or if the user wishes to open a media tray door and perform a quick check. Accordingly, the user must endure delays and be required to perform unnecessary or redundant steps to put the machine back in operation.